bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS
The Battle Begins (originally known as Dragon Warriors in Japan) is the pilot and first episode of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 5th, 2007 in Japan and September 3rd, 2007 in North America. Plot One day, Dan prepares for a brawl against Akira, at the park. However, he arrives only to find that Shuji (Akira's older brother) is his challenger. Shuji keeps complaining that he keeps losing, and keeps challenging Dan. During their second battle, Drago appears. A battle ensues and during the course of the battle, Dan has a vision of a Pyrus Dragonoid (Drago) struggling with a Darkus Fear Ripper. The battle continues and Dan is victorious. The Dragonoid starts to explain what's behind the scenes of Bakugan, and from that point onwards, all the Battle Brawlers realize that Bakugan was more than just a game, and must save Earth and Vestroia from the destruction lead by the tyrannical Naga. Featured Brawls Battle at the Park *'Dan Kuso' VS Shuji Dan and Shuji both activate the Bakugan field "Bakugan... field open!" *, causing the real world to slow down to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 0 Dan and Shuji both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Shuji throws out Subterra Mantris onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 270 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid against Subterra Mantris. (Power: 320 Gs) Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +150 Gs). (Mantris: 420 Gs - Serpenoid: 320 Gs). Serpenoid gets wiped out by Mantris' twin slash attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Mantris returns to Shuji in ball form. Shuji's first Gate Card vanishes. Shuji's Victories: 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP gained: 400 Shuji wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories: '''0/3 ~ '''Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 400 Shuji throws out Subterra Terrorclaw onto Dan's Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer against Subterra Terrorclaw. (Power: 280 Gs) Most likely this is not canon unless you count the video game. * Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +50 Gs). (Falconeer: 330 Gs - Terrorclaw: 310 Gs. Terrorclaw gets wiped out by Falconeer's power dive attack and returns to Shuji in ball form. Falconeer returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Dan's Victories: 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 200 Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: '200 *'Shuji's Victories: 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 400 Shuji sets another Gate Card and throws out Subterra Saurus onto it. (Power: 290 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus. (Power: 280 Gs) Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +30 Gs). (Subterra Saurus: 320 Gs - Pyrus Saurus: 280 Gs) Dan counters by activating Saurus Glow on Pyrus Saurus, increasing his Power Level by 50 Gs. (Pyrus Saurus: 330 Gs - Subterra Saurus: 320 Gs). Subterra Saurus gets wiped out by Pyrus Saurus' shoulder ramming attack and returns to Shuji in ball form. Pyrus Saurus returns to Dan in ball form. Shuji's second Gate Card vanishes. Dan's Victories: 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 300 Dan wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: '500 *'Shuji's Victories: 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 400 Shuji sets his final Gate Card and throws out Subterra Mantris onto it. (Power: 270 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer against Subterra Mantris. (Power: 330 Gs) Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +30 Gs) and activates Slice Cutter, which lowers the opponent by 50 Gs. (Mantris: 300 Gs - Falconeer: 280 Gs) Dan counters with Frame Fire, nullifying Shuji's Gate Card. (Falconeer: 280 Gs - Mantris: 270 Gs). Mantris gets wiped out by Falconeer's aerial fireball attack and returns to Shuji in ball form. Falconeer returns to Dan in Ball form. Shuji's final Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan's Victories: 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: 500 Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 1000 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: '''400 '''Winner is Dan Kuso. Second Battle at the Park *'Dan' VS Shuji (rematch) Dan and Shuji both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 0 Dan and Shuji both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Shuji throws out Darkus Juggernoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 280 Gs) Shuji throws out Darkus Stinglash against Saurus. (Power: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +30 Gs). (Stinglash: 330 - Saurus: 310 Gs). Saurus gets wiped out by Stinglash's claw slap attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Stinglash returns to Shuji in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Shuji's Victories: 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP gained: ? Shuji wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: ? Bakugan remaining on the field: Shuji's Juggernoid This round happens off-screen. But Dan must have defeated Shuji's Darkus Juggernoid in some way. * Dan's Victories: 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: ? Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 1/3 ~'Dan's HSP:' ? *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: '''? '''Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan sets another Gate Card and throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto it. (Power: 320 Gs) Shuji throws out Darkus Stinglash against Serpenoid. (Power: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Quartet Battle), allowing brawlers each to throw out a Bakugan to enter the battle. A Pyrus Dragonoid named "Drago" (Power: ? Gs) and a Darkus Fear Ripper (Power: ? Gs) suddenly appears on the battle field. Dan gains control of the Dragonoid and Shuji gains control of the Fear Ripper (as if they just threw them out). (Serpenoid & Drago: ? Gs - Stinglash & Fear Ripper: ? Gs) Drago activates Boosted Dragon on himself. Stinglash and Fear Ripper both gets wiped out by the combined attacks of Serpenoid and Drago and both return to Shuji in ball forms. Serpenoid and Drago both return to Dan in ball forms. Dan's second Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan's Victories: 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP gained: ? Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: '? *'Shuji's Victories: 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: ? The Winner is Dan Kuso. Characters Debuts *Akira *Alice Gehabich (seen as web-cam image only) *Michael Gehabich (first mentioned indirectly by Naga) *Shun Kazami *Dan Kuso *Miyoko Kuso *Shinjiro Kuso *Julie Makimoto (seen as web-cam image only) *Marucho Marukura (seen as web-cam image only) *Runo Misaki (seen as web-cam image only) *Shuji Bakugan Debuts *Dragonoid (as Dan's Guardian Bakugan) *Falconeer *Fear Ripper *Gorem *Griffon *Hydranoid *Juggernoid *Mantris *Naga *Preyas *Robotallion *Saurus *Serpenoid *Siege *Skyress *Stinglash *Terrorclaw *Tigrerra Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Falconeer *Fear Ripper *Gorem *Griffon *Hydranoid *Juggernoid *Mantris *Naga *Preyas *Robotallion *Saurus *Serpenoid *Siege *Skyress *Stinglash *Terrorclaw *Tigrerra Video thumb|400px|left Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan episodes